


Tegiri's Katana Lessons

by RomyNumeralOne



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Lanque s t o p, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plationic Relationshipssss, some dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomyNumeralOne/pseuds/RomyNumeralOne
Summary: Tegiri teaches the teals, jades, Xefros and Joey how to use a katana.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Homeroom

**Author's Note:**

> posting this while im @ school...shhhh
> 
> also idk how to add a second chapter on a computer

Joey and Xefros were in the teal and jade cart on the train, they had to go to Cridea’s party so that they could help Joey go home to her home planet. The teal/jade cart was an interesting one, filled with interesting trolls.

Joey almost walks straight into a sword pointing at her face. She jumps back, her body stiffened. 

“Hehe…” the person holding the katana says,”What are lowbloods doing in the midblood cart?”

“U-umm...we were just p-passing through,” Joey stuttered. The teal with the katana sheaths the sword, a bit overdramatically, and backs up from Joey.

“Ah, a rustie is here too,” the teal’s voice was indifferent to Xefros’s blood color, maybe a little more surprised than indifferent, “that’s unexpected...but I’m not complaining, just surprised.” 

(“He doesn't sound surprised”), Xefros whispers to Joey. The two kids walk into the cart and were greeted by a tiny jade blood.

“Hello lowbloods,” the little girl says, “my name is Wanshi!”

“Wanshi,” an older jade says sternly, “don't talk to strangers and don't annoy them.”

“I know…” Wanshi frowns and goes back to sit down in her seat.

“Oh no it's ok! She didn't annoy us at all,” Joey smiles, “I'm Joey!”

“Oh..well,” the older jade says, “I guess I can introduce myself and my jades. I am Bronya Ursama.”

“Thats a nice name,” Joey smiles.

“1. Thank you,” Bronya stood up and points at the jades, “2. This is my cloister! Introduce yourselves now everyone!”

“My name is Lynera!” a girl, who is about the same age as Bronya, says in a sing-songy voice.

A jade, who is a boy, stares at the two kids. His gaze is piercing and mean, a smirk appears on his face. Xefros says something underneath his breath, something about the male jade being handsome and “one of a kind”. 

“Why should I tell you my name?” the jade scoffs.

“Lanque, stop being rude!” Bronya growls.

“I'm Lanque,” he says shrugging. 

“The name’s Daraya,” a girl, who Joey didn't notice before, sighed.

“I'm X-Xefros,” Xefros says quietly, still staring at Lanque in awe. 

Joey and Xefros walked to the other side of the cart to introduce themselves to the teal bloods. The teals were quite eager to introduce themselves, unlike Lanque and Daraya.

And by eager, one teal introduced the others.

“Hello darling,” she says, “I am Stelsa, this is my sweetheart Tyzias, that is Tagora, Tirona and Tegiri.”

Tegiri. That is the teal who has pointed the katana at Joey. She wants to talk to him. And it's not going to be pretty. 

“Whats wrong Joey?” Tagora tilts his head.

“Nothing. I just need to talk to Tegiri,” Joey sounded monotone. She walked up to Tegiri.

(“J-Joey!) Xefros whispers worriedly, (“Be careful! He has a weapon.”)

(“I know Xef, I’ll be ok,”) Joey reassured. 

“Excuse me sir,” Joey says, her voice was kind but her eyes were angry, “why did you point a katana at my face and almost killed me?”

“Well,” Tegiri says as he took a sip from his cup, “what are you doing? What are you planning? I don't know if I can trust you.”

“Well…” Xefros stammers, “We’re lowbloods! We can't hurt anyone in this cart or we’ll be culled.”

Tegiri huffs, “Well, this train ride will take a week and I need something to do...what if I teach all of you how to use a katana?”

“Why do we need to know how to use a katana?” Xefros looked disinterested, “I already have a strife weapon.” 

“If you want to leave this cart…” Tegiri pauses, “You must have a fair fight with me, Joey.”

Joey gulps, “W-what?”

“There's no need to be afraid, I will be everyone’s sensei,” Tegiri stood up on his seat and yells, “WELCOME TO MY KATANA CLASS!”

Everyone looks at him as if he’s crazy, until Lanque spoke up, “I thought you said that Jades were ‘dainty’ and ‘feminine’ so why do you all of a sudden...oh I don't know...think we should use a weapon?”

“I said jades were dainty and feminine, I never said you can't use weapons,” Tegiri smirked.

“Whatever, we have our own strife weapons and drones to protect the Mother Grub,” Lanque explains, “we don't need to learn how to use a katana. We can fend for ourselves.”

Bronya nods in agreement, surprised by how Lanque is finally saying something that she’d say.

Wanshi jumps up and grabs onto Lanque’s tie, she growls and says, “Listen here, I wanna learn how to use a cool sword and if you have to learn it as well, then SO BE IT!”

Lanque sighs, “But there's only one katana, and that nerd has it.”

“I am no nerd, and don't worry, all of you aren't ready for the blade yet.” Tegiri goes into his locker and pulls out a couple of long sticks. Why...how….does he have sticks in his locker? It's as if he was planning it from the beginning.

“Genius, there's only four sticks,” Daraya says sarcastically, “there's seven people you need to teach.”

“I know,” Tegiri looked a little worried, “you can um...stay back and you don't have to learn if you’d like.”

Daraya smirks, “Thanks. I guess."

“I don't want to learn,” Bronya bows a little, “I apologize. I have to make sure Daraya doesn't do anything while everyone else is training.”

“It's ok Miss Bronya,” Tegiri was sweating as if he was nervous still, “Um...let us get started.”

“The reason why there's only four sticks,” Tyzias says to Joey and Xefros, “is because that dingus wanted to teach us how to use a katana.”

“We only agreed because Tegiri was...getting a little sad lately,” Stelsa says, twiddling her fingers, “we wanted to see him happy again.”

“It's weird seeing that idiot all...serious like that,” Tyzias looked at the ground, “even when he’s serious he sounds stupid.” Tagora chuckles a little bit at that comment.  
“What happened?” Xefros asked.

“He said his lusus is really sick,” Tirona says, “he had to leave his lusus at his hive, and is afraid of what will happen when he is gone.”

Joey and Xefros were completely silent.

“So we agreed to this so that Tegiri can distract himself,” Tagora says, “I'm not charging him because Stelsa told me to think in his point of view…” Tagora trailed off.

“He cried because I said ‘what if your lusus died while you were gone’,” Stelsa snickered, “See Gor Gor, you aren't that soulless or greedy.” 

Tagora growls, “Shut up...that’s 60 bucks added to your bill.”

“Aww...don't be like that,” Stelsa frowns. 

“Alright Tegiri,” Joey says finally, “I accept your challenge!”

Tegiri stood up grining, “Lets begin, shall we?”


	2. Lesson 1: How to hold the katana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegiri teaches everyone how to hold a katana right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write all of this during school and I haven't gotten in trouble once and that...surprises me 
> 
> Anyways I'm really proud of this fic! I'm glad y'all like it as much as I do

Tegiri gave the sticks to Joey, Xefros, Lanque and Wanshi. Lanque just stared at Tegiri, his eyes were vacant with boredom. Tyzias borrowed Lanque’s stick for a bit. Joey held the stick with one hand, Wanshi followed her lead, Tyzias held her stick with two hands, gripping the katana with ease.

“Good job Zizi,” Tegiri says with a smile, “you're the only one who held it right.”

Tyzias smiled lazily, “Well all the teals know how to hold a katana,” Tyzias chuckles, “we see you hold it every day, especially in that fighting stance.” She gave Lanque his fake katana back.

“Lanque didn't even pick it up,” Tegiri looks at the stick on the ground and picks it up, while Lanque wasn't looking, he bonked the troll on the head.

“Ow???????? What the hell was that for?” Lanque grabs the stick from Tegiri and lunged at the weeb. Tegiri dodged and grabs Lanque’s arm.

“I am sorry,” Tegiri whispered in his ear, “please calm down, I just wanted your attention.”

Lanque just growls in response, “If you wanted my attention so badly maybe grip my-”

“I'm going to stop you right there Lanque!” Bronya glares at him.

“N-n-no let him continue,” Tegiri was blushing deeply teal.

Lanque scoffs, “No, I'm not giving you the pleasure of the thought of me being slightly interested in you. I hate you.”

“Well ok then,” Tegiri just stared up at him and mumbles to himself, “I'd rather fight that prick than Joey at this point.”

Tegiri noticed Wanshi hold her stubby hands over the fake katana’s handle, her fingers were wrapped around it tightly, both hands on the katana absolutely perfectly.

“You must've noticed me praising Tyzias for holding the katana perfectly...so you copied her,” Tegiri observed.

“Yep!” Wanshi said smiling, “Is that cheating?”

“Not at all,” Tegiri claps, “I'm proud of you for observing your peers.”

Xefros was shaking a little bit when Tegiri came by to observe how Joey and him were holding the sticks.

“Hmmm…” Tegiri grabs Xefros’s hand, “First of all, a warrior never shows they are scared. Secondly, your fingers aren't positioned right, Joey’s aren't either.”

“Precision of finger placement is important..?” Xefros sounded confused. Lanque and Tagora giggled, the sentence sounded a little wrong Xefros soon realized. His face burned with embarrassment.

“Yes the placement is important,” Tegiri says as if it is obvious, “your fingers are close to the blade, a bold move, but you'll get your fingers cut off if you're battling with an enemy.”

“As for Joey,” Tegiri goes on, “your finger placement is perfect, you just need a tighter grip.”

Lanque and Tagora are laughing again.

“GOG,” Tegiri yells at the jade and teal, “HOW OLD ARE YOU??? TWO SWEEPS???”

“No.” Gor Gor replies, “But the way you guys word things…” Tagora starts cracking up again.

Tegiri smirks a little bit.

“Oh wow,” Tagora says booping Tegiri’s nose, “You're smiling...FINALLY!”

Tegiri just lets himself smile wider, “Shut up, nerd.”

“HAHA SAYS YOU,” Tagora cackles.

The two kept poking fun at each other for a bit, the teals were watching gleefully. Wanshi looked really happy, she was vibrating with excitement. Bronya was chuckling to herself, probably because the two reminded her of how wrigglers acted. Even Lanque couldn't stop smiling at the teals’ stupid selves. Xefros and Joey observed the bickering teals, they started to shove and hit each other, They were laughing, they were laughing so much they were crying.

After the play fighting was over, Tegiri went back to teaching everyone how to hold the katana properly.

“Not every katana needs to be held with two hands,” Tegiri adds, “HOWEVER, this type of katana needs two hands.”

Lanque lunged towards Tegiri again, trying to attempt to stab Tegiri with the stick. Tegiri moved one step to the left, Lanque missed. He looked confused.

“You are very close,” Tegiri panted, “but you need to learn how to aim your slicing, how to slice correctly, and your stance.”

Lanque sighs, “When will the lessons be done?”

“When I say they are,” Tegiri remarked, “however this lesson is done.”

Lanque smiled.


End file.
